


When You Know You Know

by MochiMinWriting



Series: Knowing [3]
Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Universe, DCU, Damian Wayne - Fandom, Robin - Fandom, batfam - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Relationship Problems, Romance, mature content, suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: You don’t know how to feel about Damian anymore.





	When You Know You Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of what has become a trilogy.  
> 1\. Father Knows Best  
> 2\. Mother Knows Best  
> 3\. When You know You Know
> 
> Warning: Violence & Suggestive/Mature Content, Damian’s age is 18+
> 
> Repost from my Tumblr @becausewerebatfam

Bruce glanced over his shoulder when he heard Damian approaching. The fact that his steps were loud enough for him to hear hinted at his current mood. He did not wish to get into it so he remained silent letting his son walk past him without so much as a greeting.

Dick had yet to witness father and son talk in the past few weeks. He was starting to worry that Damian was closing himself off not only to Bruce but everyone else. “Dami wait.” He went after him when Damian did no such thing. He got a hold of the younger vigilante before he could go up to the manor. “How did it go?”

Damian’s shoulders fell, the question alone had broken the false image he was trying to portray. He wanted to be fine, he wanted to be happy but apparently, he wasn’t meant to harbor such emotions. “How do you think it went, Grayson!” Damian all but shoved him away.

Dick didn’t take it personally, he knew how much Damian was hurting. “They wouldn’t let you see her again?”

Damian sighed, “I don’t want to talk about it.” Experiencing the rejection was more than enough for him he didn’t need to relive it by retelling the story to someone else.

“I understand you are hurting Dami but it won’t make you feel better to bottle up your feelings.” 

“But there is another type of bottle that can help.” Jason showed up from behind them holding a half-empty bottle of tequila. “Trust me this will just make your problems disappear-”

“Jason!” Dick discouraged him drowning his own problems in alcohol he didn’t want him giving ideas to a solemn Damian.

“What? He’s old enough right?” Jason defended keeping the honey-colored liquid out of Dick’s reach. When he turned to ask Dami’s age he saw the youngest was already gone. “Kid must really be hurting.”

Dick sighed resigning himself. “You know how serious Damian is. He didn’ just date Y/N because he liked her, he truly loves her. Which is more than I can say for both of us.” Dick had a reputation for having many love interests so it was hard to say if he truly understood Damian and Jason had failed to ever show signs of love or commitment. At least that he knew of. 

A brother that loves openly and easily while the other struggles to even say the word.

“Hold it lover boy-”

“Are you two seriously having a competition of who likes who the most?” Tim interrupted.

“That’s not- whatever.” Jason walked off cradling his bottle of tequila with slumped shoulders. “I could get a girlfriend if I wanted one,” he muttered.

Upstairs in the manor, Damian rid himself of his Robin suit. He got into some sweats not really feeling adequate enough to patrol Gotham tonight. There was too much on his mind.

Alfred knocked before entering Damian’s room. He had seen the young master fail to pet Titus on his way upstairs and knew right away that something was wrong. “Master Damian, shall I inform your father you are unwell?”

Damian fell to his bed with a sigh. “Thanks, Pennyworth.” 

As soon as the door closed he slipped a hand under the pillow to pull out the necklace he had given you as an anniversary present. It was a minimalist gold necklace with only a single diamond in the middle.

The asylum gave him your belongings the day he took you in. Until now it had been enough to keep him going, to continue trying to mend his relationship with you.

 

_Dangling your feet off the side of a building always seemed to calm you for some reason. That’s why you always asked Damian to sit with you after a night of vigilante work. Sometimes you would talk, look at the stars, or make out. This time was the former._

_“You’re smart, let’s see who can find the big dipper first.”_

_Damian reached into his pocket taking advantage of the fact that you were preoccupied with the night sky. His heart raced and thudded against his chest feeling nervous but perhaps more embarrassed of what he was about to do. He pulled the small black velvet box out, weighing his options._

_He decided he couldn’t bring himself to look as he gave it to you or his face would burn up. “Here,” he looked up and away at the sky as he offered the box to you._

_“Hmmm…” you hummed with curiosity at the item. At first contact, you realized what it was and began to panic yet the way he avoided you seemed oddly comforting. This was just as embarrassing to him as it was to you.  
_

_You willed your hand to stop shaking long enough so you could take it from him. When you opened it you saw the beautiful shining diamond and knew it was expensive. High clarity, most brilliant and expensive cut too. The round diamond was not alone. When you picked it up a thin gold chain came with it, it was a beautiful necklace. If you were ever to wear jewelry this was definitely what you would pick._

_Damian glanced over feeling much better when he saw you smiling. “Do you like it?” He licked his lips feeling like his mouth had completely dried out. “I uh- I know you don’t wear jewelry but I thought this would be simple enough to stay out of the way.”_

_You nodded as your smile grew. “Dami I love it but, why?”_

_He rubbed the back of his neck not really planning on saying it out loud but he had already said many things he never thought he would so this wouldn’t kill him. “Happy Anniversary Beloved.”_

_You nearly knocked him over when you hugged him, your hands wrapping tightly around his neck. “Happy Anniversary but I didn’t get you anything.”_

_“I don’t expect anything in return. As long as you like it-”  
_

_“I do, I love it,” you proclaimed as you let go of him. “Can you help me put it on?” You handed him the necklace, turned your back to him, and held your ponytail out of the way. The apples of your cheeks were turning bright red as you replayed what you had just said. It was unbelievable to think you could be this happy.  
_

_“There.”  
_

_You turned to face him and smiled before leaning in to kiss him. The brisk midnight breeze made you seek warmth from Damian. One hand remained at the back of his neck while the other slid down his muscular chest and onto his lap._

_He secured his arms around you to keep you from falling off the roof as the kiss began to heat up. When another big gust of wind blew he felt you shiver against him._

_You parted with a similar idea, to head back to the cave._

_Damian jumped off first waiting for you to join him._

_“Catch me,” you challenged turning your back to the edge and falling into his awaiting arms. “I can always trust you my handsome Robin.”  
_

_“Tt, of course Beloved.”_

_You giggled as he put you down, “I’ll always remember that.”_

 

Damian angrily wiped a stray tear away at the memory. Everything he had been fighting to keep in was becoming too much as he worried he might have lost you. 

You trusted him and he put you in there.

 

* * *

You tossed and turned as much as your bed would allow. The polyester blend of the sheets was rough against your skin. The white shirts and horribly fitted top they provided you seemed to be made of similar material. No one could sleep well in these conditions even if they weren’t sane.

But that wasn’t your reason.

Your brow glistened with sweat as you clutched onto the sheets and tightened your eyes until they were mere slits.

It was coming back to you.

Slowly.

Every night.

Rapidly, your chest rose and fell as you recalled the way Talia taunted you. When Damian appears you snap out of it and sit up on the bed. Nearly out of breath your hand shakily reaches to the semblance of a nightstand for the pitcher of water.

After chugging the entirety of room temperature water you realize your collar hadn’t gone off. Your hand goes to your heart and you are assured its rapid pace would have set it off.

“Child,” Slade nonchalantly walks up to your cell wearing his usual black and orange suit.

Your jaw drops as your bottom lip began to quiver. “Daddy,” you managed to choke out before kicking the sheets off and running to him.

Slade opens the door manually, pushing the sliding bars to the side with absolutely no effort. His arms then opened to receive you in a bone-crushing hug. The last time you called him Daddy you were about ten years old.

The hug was short. Slade had to make sure he got you out of there without a problem. “We have to go.”

“But I-” your hands went to the collar as did his.

A quick tug had it breaking in two. “I have overridden the system for twenty minutes.” although you didn’t ask or even require an explanation Slade felt an urge to let it be known that you still had someone looking out for you. “I will always save you, my child.”

You smiled and wiped your tears as he got the shackle off your ankle. “Let’s go.”

A part of you hesitated because you knew that your escape meant an inevitable encounter with Bruce or worse… Damian. You could not fathom the encounter. “They’ll find me.”

"No, my child.” Slade retrieved a remote from his person and pushed a button. What followed were the collective sounds of all the cells opening and a chorus of cheering. “They will be too busy with everyone else.”

 

* * *

“What about the other Wilson’s?” Tim asked.

Bruce continued to tap away at the Batcomputer pulling up files and surveillance information. “Jericho has been living quietly in Los Angeles along with Adeline. Neither has seen much less talked to Slade in years.”

“Jericho has gotten into contact with Rose before,” Dick pointed out. He had known him during his run with the Titans. He recalled they were not on good terms but he figured perhaps the half-siblings had managed to patch things up. “Maybe they-”

“I wouldn’t count on it,” Jason interrupted. “Besides, Rose would never put Y/n in danger. Especially now when she knows we’re willing to lock her up.”

Tim was tired just thinking of all the long nights ahead. They had only managed to get a small percentage of the escapees back with most of the big ticket names still at large. “This is what happens when you mess with crazy.”

Jason elbowed him reminding him Damian was near. He didn’t want to have to save Tim from his wrath. 

“Relax he’s not here. He’s off following a lead on Ivy.”

 

* * *

 

Damian had managed to capture Poison Ivy on his own. The determination he had to find you was all he needed to help him focus and give his all to regathering the escapees. Someone had to know what happened to you and his best bet was the two women who warned him.

“Talk Ivy!”

“Get this off of me and we have a deal.” She struggled against the restraints Damian had put her in.

“Harley already told me it was Slade who did this.”

“If she told you already then what do you want from me?”

Getting information from Harley was incredibly painful for Damian. He hated the games she played. Worst of all was her voice. “I want a straight answer.”

“Oh, I see now.” Ivy tsked and shook her head with a feigned frown. “You can’t find her.”

Damian narrowed his eyes warning her to watch what she said.

“Face it Robin, Slade will protect Y/N at all costs from you. The poor girl kept waking up with nightmares. She screamed loud enough to hear down the hall when the doctors came for her. Do you think she wants to see you again?”

Damian stormed off leaving Ivy to be picked up by one of his brothers. 

He didn’t know if you wanted to see him but he wanted to see you desperately. Nothing could stop him from looking for you.

 

* * *

Talia pulled and struggled against the restraints around her wrists. “Do not leave me here again!”

“My daughter was in that place for months because of you.” Slade stopped giving way to a dramatic pause before continuing. “Now you will rot here as long as she continues to lock herself up in her room and I welcome your son coming to your rescue.”

“She is weak Slade-”

“She is not weak! Your son killed on command when he was a child but my daughter did not need commanding. Alone she killed the men and women who imprisoned her as a child. I found her bathed in their blood. That level of rage in such a small body was dangerous until I helped her control it.” Slade had accessed all of Arkham’s files and managed to see parts of Batman’s report that said you had fought the League of Assassins. “If you are not dead it is by luck.”

Although Slade blamed Talia for most of the happenings he also blamed Damian for being unable to stop them.

“If anyone is weak it is your son.” With that, he left her alone in that remote mountain cave chained to the rock wall. 

It had been weeks since Talia was captured and kidnapped from her father’s island. Part of her expected to be confronted by Slade once she found out you were his daughter. With half the League being killed off there were fewer people looking for her. 

Her only chance rested on her father seeking Bruce’s help, something she knew would lead to Damian denouncing her once more.

Days later Talia awoke to the sound of light footsteps echoing off the cave walls. She was weak after only being given the minimal amount of nutrition to keep her alive.

Her eyes narrowed at the sight of you dressed like a Wilson with your black and orange suit. “What are you doing here?”

You did not say a word as you proceeded to release her from the chains your father and sister had kept her with. Once she was on her feet you handed her a canteen of water.

She took it with suspicion expecting you to poison her.

“It’s clean,” you turned your back to her leading the way out of the caverns. The entire time you avoided her but she awaited your word. She would have ordered you to speak had she the upper hand. You led her to the edge of the island where you finally spoke. “I assume you know how to swim.”

“Of course.” It was a basic skill that she had mastered and a necessity for what she did.

“Then follow me.” 

You dove into the water swimming through underground passageways with minimal breaks to the surface. Once you reached your destination you walked onto yet another beach. This one was far less nice than your father’s private island but still secluded to most. 

Talia was weak from being near starvation. She laid on the beach catching her breath for a moment until you came back with a duffel bag and dropped it beside her.

The duffel bag was full of rations, money, a gun, and civilian clothes. You kept it hidden on the beach for emergencies of your own. This time it would serve a purpose and help Talia get off the island.

“Take it and go, I’ll deal with my father.”

Thanks were in order but Talia felt, in this case, it would not do considering the history between you two. She did not doubt what Slade had said about you but she wondered why you bounced back and forth between villain and hero.

She stood taking the bag in hand with a nod of confirmation. “He will not be pleased.

“As long as you remain silent about this there will be no consequence.” 

When your father told you about Talia and his revenge you knew it wasn’t the wisest idea. Your father had given in to his own personal emotions after seeing you hurt the way you were. He failed to realize how eventually Ra’s al Ghul, despite the complex relationship with Bruce, would seek his and Damian’s help to find his daughter. 

“I doubt you will remember the way back to our island.” You made sure to throw her off by taking many unnecessary turns in the underwater caverns. “So long as you return home quietly everything will all be forgotten.”

“By everything you mean to include my son?” Talia got the feeling you intended to remain hidden on that island forever. The way you spoke without a hint of emotion was something someone would do to hide what they were truly feeling. 

You gave a single nod, “You won Talia.” She did her best to oppose your relationship and in the end, she has come out victorious. It nearly cost you your sanity. But, after retraining your mind the way Slade taught you when you were a child helped bring you back to this state of calm. You were no longer full of rage which is why you could find it in yourself to free her. “I know when to step back.”

Talia’s brow furrowed sensing your reluctance. A reluctance you yourself did not know you had. “I see you recovered well.” 

“Physically yes, the mind is much more difficult to mend.”

“You are holding yourself back.”

The accuracy of her statement had you turning your back to her. “Go before I change my mind.” 

Talia sighed inwardly, “I do not wish to be indebted to you.”

“You are not.” Freeing her was of your own selfish reason. “I do not wish to see any of them again and if you truly feel indebted- make it known to them.” You gave Talia a small nod then headed back into the water.

The caverns were dark, the solitary atmosphere lulled you back into your thoughts. Mindlessly you swam as you desperately tried to stop your mind from wandering of Damian.

It was useless.

 

_Damian sat up as soon as you came back into the bedroom. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest from all the worrying. “So?”_

_You made sure to close the door before pulling out the white stick from the sleeve of your hoodie. “Negative,” you giggled feeling a thousand times lighter than before. “It was just a false alarm.”_

_A sigh of relief set his accelerated heart rate at ease. For the first time in days, he was able to relax knowing you weren’t pregnant. “Do not mistake my reaction Beloved. I would have happily accepted any and all children from you. What bothers me is having to tell father and Grayson.”_

_They were always lecturing him about safe sex, protection, and unplanned pregnancies. For the most part, you two were safe. There were just some instances where urges got the better of you two._

_You laughed more amused by the fact that Damian was willing to have children with you. “What would you have done if I were pregnant?”_

_“That would depend on what you wanted. I would honor and support your choices above all before going into hypotheticals and asking you to marry me.”  
_

_"Marriage, you think about marrying me,” you ask with an amused smile._

_“All the time.”_

 

You break through the surface of the water coughing as you forgot to go up for air at the last pocket. “Damian Wayne you will be the death of me,” you muttered as tears began to mix with the salty sea water. His name felt foreign on your lips. As soon as it was spoken you felt your chest become heavy with a yearning for him.

You knew you loved him and you will always love him.

 

* * *

After several more months of secluding yourself on the island, of meditating and rebuilding your mentality you decided it was time to leave. “I will be going back now.”

Slade kept his back to you as he looked over the beach from the balcony. “He failed you, my child.”

“I know…” you sighed. Damian was still a sensitive topic for you. Rose had visited a few weeks ago with news that Damian had moved on with his romantic endeavors. He was now dating someone else. “I still have to go. If I don’t tie loose ends I will never find peace.”

The nightmares that woke you at night were of Arkham but you associated them with Damian. You had put the past behind you. Everything had been put in order with the exception of your standing with Damian. He was your significant other for years, you loved him far more than ever thought possible. 

Slade turned to see you had chosen to reemerge as a mercenary, in your black and orange suit. 

“I have accepted my imperfections are part of me.” You were never meant to be good when chaotic energy flowed through your veins. Trying to fit Batman’s mold was a mistake on your part. Neither evil or good, you were chaotic neutral- now you knew.

Slade gave you a hug, thankful of balance being restored within you. “Then you may go.”

The closer you got to Gotham the more your confidence grew. This was familiar territory, standing in the middle of good and evil was what you were meant to do. 

You avoided street cameras knowing very well how Tim would be on watch. You avoided Crime Alley and Bludhaven to avoid Damian’s eldest brothers. You were off Batman’s radar as long as you kept from partaking in criminal activity.

Two weeks you had been in Gotham and remained undetected the family of detectives until now when you ran into a familiar face. It was midday, you were both out shopping in civilian clothes making it easier to pretend like you didn’t see each other.

That is what you tried to do but she wouldn’t let you.

Cassandra followed you out of the store and for a few blocks before you finally came to a stop. She had hardly interacted with you in the past but she excelled in listening. She heard you were missing yet here you were.

“Hello Cass,” you sighed knowing your time was up.

Cassandra nodded her greeting.

“I know you always know everything.”

Again she nodded.

“Please don’t tell Damian you saw me.”

Her head tilted in question.

“I’m not as ready-” Cass pointed down and you knew what she was asking. “Why am I here? Because I thought I was until I saw him a few days ago with- doesn’t matter.” You let your shoulders fall in defeat. 

Cass wondered if she had missed something. Who were you talking about?

“He is allowed to move on with his life. I am not longer the person he loved anyway.”

Your downcast eyes drew Cass in. She gave you a hug assuring you that everything was going to be alright. 

“Thanks, Cass,” you pushed back the tears knowing there was no use in feeling sorry for yourself. “So does this mean you won’t tell anyone I’m here?”

She retreated back with a nod keeping her hands to her back. She saw you off before uncrossing her fingers, a childish tactic to avoid honesty she had learned from Jason, before running straight to the manor.

No one knew why she was there. Alfred kept the cookies and milk coming for her as she quietly sat in wait. It wasn’t until Damian made an appearance that she made a movie. 

Asking for his phone she typed in the necessary information to pull up the page linked to her tracker. A tracker she had stealthily placed when she hugged you.

“What is it? Who are you tracking?”

Cass placed her finger over her lips asking him to be silent. She tapped on the flashing red spot on the screen that had your picture come up. It was an old picture she had on file of you in your bat suit. 

Damian’s heart raced, his eyes widened, and his relatively still expression changed to one of confoundment. “Y/N?”

Cass nodded showing him the movement history. You had been still for a few hours now making it possible that this was perhaps your current residence. She offered it fully to him so he may use.

The way he stood still contemplating made her wonder if what you had said was true. Had Damian moved on? Did he not want to find you?

Damian saw Cass’ eyes filled with questions that were settled with two words. “Thank you.” Damian got into his Robin suit and left in a hurry without telling anyone.

 

* * *

Your teeth shattered as another huge gust of wind helped you push your apartment door open. “I knew I should have taken my jacket.” You winced and hissed closing the door to keep the cold air out. You thought running to the liquor store down the street would be a quick trip but then you had to take care of a few street thugs and ended up nearly freezing to death.

“Should have gotten some coffee,” you huffed tossing your keys onto the kitchen counter. Similarly, you put the bag containing the candy and beer and wine you had boughten down on the granite surface.

“Two weeks…”

You gasp as you heard a familiar voice behind you. “Damian-” you backed away as he tried to close the distance between you. The apartment was dark as you failed to turn on any of the lights. The minimal amount of light that entered the windows from outside was usually enough for you, only now did you wish you had flipped a switch. To see him clearer.

Damian had dug around your belongings to find out how long you had been in the city. He was always hopeful that your return would be like the last. After talking you two would see how incredibly in love you were and resume your relationship… but you had been here for two weeks already.

“Were you ever going to see me?” HIs tone was desolate. He was resigning himself to the thought that perhaps you had changed. “Y/N-” he reached out to you taking a hold of your shoulder before running his hand up to your neck. The pad of his thumb caressed your jawline as he lowered his head, connecting his forehead to yours. “I can’t believe you are here.”

“Don’t do this Damian.” Your words contradicted your actions. “I can’t-” You were putty in his hands. His sweet loving actions broke down the walls you had built around your heart when Rose told you of Damian’s moving on. You let yourself surrender to his warmth leaning into him.

Damian did not stop. His other hand came to rest on your hip pulling you closer toward him. His lips inched incredibly close to yours until you could feel his uneven breath.

Your eyes closed to accept his first kiss. It was a lingering peck meant for testing the waters, to gauge your reaction.

When you did not protest Damian gave you another this time adding much more pressure. His lips felt so good against yours. They felt so warm and familiar it was hard to deny them. You held onto his shoulders feeling lightheaded from the small amount of oxygen you were able to take in in between kisses.

After a few minutes, you pulled away when the image of Damian walking happily with his new girlfriend popped in your mind.

“What’s wrong?” Damian asked full of concern.

“I wasn’t planning on doing that. You already have a girlfriend- kissing me is wrong!” You completely pulled away making him let go of you so you may walk out of the kitchen.

Damian followed you out into the living area confused beyond belief. “What? You are my girlfriend.”

You shook your head, “No… the other one.”

“There is no one else but you Beloved.” Damian got a hold of you once more.

“I saw you two-  I saw you and Raven kissing.”

Damian became still unaware you had known anything about her. 

“It’s okay,” you forced a smile. The hopeful romantic in you wished for him to adamantly deny his relationship with her but your eyes had not deceived you that day. “You are allowed to move on.”

“But I didn’t move on!” He held your hands in yours making sure you wouldn’t leave again. “I made a mistake. When Talia told me you didn’t want to see me I- she helped me.” Damian had slipped to a dark place. Raven had helped him overcome the dark thoughts that haunted him. “I was-” he sighed not wanting to admit he had given in to his vulnerabilities but you understood his silence.

“I know,” tears began to blur your vision. You turned your back to him not wanting him to see how affected you were. “I’m sure she is much better suited for you…” you took a deep breath hearing your voice crack from the pent up emotion, “…than an Arkham escapee like me.”

“No.” Damian hugged you from behind. “You are the only one I love Beloved.” He kissed your shoulder before laying his head to rest there. “I’m sorry for everything I did. I never should have let father put you in there. I never should have listened to Mother.”

“Rest assured, I have already forgiven you. I meditated over this for months and made my peace with my new life.” You turned still in his arms and looked up at him. “I accepted I am better suited as a mercenary. I will be going back to my old ways and serving justice my way.” You looked away finding it difficult to resign him. “I can not be the person you wanted me to be Damian. Therefore I know you and me- we do not have a future together.” Again tears began to spill. “This would have been easier if we didn’t just kiss.”

 Your confession only made him hold you tighter. He tucked your head under his chin unwilling to let go of the love of his life. “I do not care what you are.” Damian understood you were trying to leave him to avoid repeating the past. The problem was he did not care. “My future is with you.”

He got your necklace out of his pocket and showed it to you.

“My-” your fingers hovered over your most prized possession wondering if you could still call it yours. “I thought I lost it at Arkham.”

Damian secured it around your neck with a content smile. “I took it, I needed something of yours…” he became speechless at the sight of you. “I love you Y/N.”

“I love you too Dami but you can’t be with someone like me.”

“Tt,” Damian shook his head. He didn’t care what anyone else thought. He loved you and if you loved him then there was nothing stopping you two from being together. “Only I can decide that.”

“I’m going to kill again,” you warned. This time it will be unapologetically as part of your work. “I know how you and your family feel about that.”

“Clearly you have forgotten about Todd.”

You smiled, “I am still wanted back in Arkham.”

“I can take care of that,” he assured with a smug grin.

“How?”

“Father always bent the rules for Selina, I’ll do the same for you.” He brought your right hand up to his lips. “We’re not the first ones to do this you know.”

You giggled becoming more at ease. “You really think we can have a future together?”

“I know we can. I will make sure of it.”

Your smile disappeared as you thought of the person you had been jealous of for the past couple of weeks. “What about Raven?”

“I will talk to her.” When he felt you pulling away Damian held your chin and turned you towards him. “There was nothing serious going on between us. She will understand.”

You nodded understanding Raven had only been a form of comfort to Damian in your absence. After all, you meant what you had said. He was within his rights to move on. You had no plans of returning to him when you gave Talia that message. But now you were regretful. Your hand lay flat on his chest where you had scarred him. 

She had seen it, she had seen him.

Your index finger traced ran the length of the scar as you looked into his eyes communicating your need to be close to him. “Even so I am still jealous of her. She was able to make you open up to her faster than I was.” You remembered how long it took for him to accept his feelings for you. It only took that much longer for him to hold your hand, kiss you, sleep with you. You

Damian remained silent pressing his lips together into a thin line. He wanted to rid you of all negative thoughts and feelings. You were his first everything, with you it was all about love. With Raven, it was a spur of the moment kind of thing that happened when he was weak, in need of comfort without thinking too much.

He gulped when you began running your leg up his thigh, his hand instinctively going to your hips. 

It had been so long since you were with Damian that now you couldn’t hold yourself back. You guided his other hand onto your chest. 

Thinking of how she had seen him at his most vulnerable invoked possessive jealousy. One that overwhelmed you with the need to reestablish yourself with Damian.  

Before his hands could make their way underneath your shirt you stopped him. You held one of his hands in yours as you led him further into your apartment.

He already knew from before that this was the way to your bedroom.

 

* * *

Hours later Damian awoke when he felt you make a move to get out of bed. He had hardly slept as he kept an eye on you all night. Although you had ended the night on more than good terms, he was afraid you would disappear by morning.

You gasped at his quick reflexes. He had managed to pin you down on the bed once more. 

“Where are you going?”

“To the bathroom,” you giggled. “Where else would I go?”

Damian shook his head playing off the fact he was still unsure you had meant what you said last night but you caught his lingering glance before he managed to hide his face in the crook of your neck.

“Are you okay?” you asked wrapping your arms around him.

He began kissing up and down your neck revisiting the bruises that were beginning to form after last night avoiding your question.

“Dami,” you moaned when he began sucking a tender spot. 

He pulled you up with him making you sit on his lap. “I really missed you.”

“Me too,” you smiled as you stared into his beautiful green eyes. You regretted nothing knowing you loved Damian more than anything. “I love you Dami.”

“I love you too my Beloved.” He would never let go of you again because he knew that this time you were back for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Back for good because they just got carried away if you know what I’m saying *wink wink* I got carried away and made this really long.


End file.
